1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to polyimides and processes for their preparation and more particularly to aromatic epoxy-terminated aromatic polyimides and process for their preparation.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,617, issued Oct. 24, 1972, to R. F. Golownia et al., describes epoxidized allyl terminated, low molecular weight polyimides (or imideamides). When n in the formula of Golownia et al. is greater than 2, epoxidized allyl terminated polymers are no longer covered.
The inventor does not know of any prior art describing epoxidized styryl end-capped polyimide.